See no evil
by Buselmegin
Summary: Alot of things are happening in Happy Tree Town, some things excpected,and some things not...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

I usually write stuff about Banjo-Kazooie, but I thought i'd give this a shot.

Flaky walked through the park, dandruff falling from her quills. She was a red, shy porcuine. She was made fun of by some for her dandruff and the fact that she looked like a boy. Some were her friends, of course Giggles and Petunia were her friends. Cuddles was her friend but he kept making her do dangerous stunts, him being a stunt bunny. The person she felt closest to was a mint green bear named Flippy. He was so caring, nice, and cute, Flaky blushed whenever she thought of him. She took a seat on a nearby bench and looked around. She saw Disco Bear hitting on Giggles, nothing new there, then she saw Flippy talking with Cuddles. She blushed a little when she saw him.

"So you gonna ask her out?" Cuddles asked as he grinned.

"I don't know." Flippy said, he glanced behind him and waved to Flaky. She put on a nervous smile and returned the wave.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no." Flippy answered glumly.

"Don't be a chicken!" Cuddles said as he gave him a shove towards Flaky. Flippy shot Cuddles a glare and Cuddles gave him a thumbs up. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"H-Hi Flippy." Flaky said in her usual nervous tone.

"Hey Flaky. Um can I ask you something?" Flippy said as a bead of sweat went down his forehead. Flaky simply nodded.

"Um, w-would you l-like to go do something later?" Flippy said nervously, Flaky's eyes lit up with joy.

"I'd love to! What did you have in mind?" She asked, Flippy smiled.

"Rollerskating?" Flippy said.

"What time?" Flaky asked.

"Seven?"

"Sure!" Flaky said with glee.

"See ya then!" She said over her shoulder as she skipped off. Flippy smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Cuddles walked over to him.

"Well that went well." Cuddles said.

"Before you know it you'll be like me and Giggles." He said. He looked over at her and growled.

"Why does he always flirt with her!" Cuddles said, enraged. He went over there, there was some telling and a punch and Cuddles went back to Flippy with a black eye.

" You really showed him." Flippy said sarcastically.

"Hey, atleast I have a girlfriend!" Cuddles responded in anger. Flippy ignored him, nothing could get him down today.

Phew! First chapter down! Do I have to say it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, heres another chapter, special thanks to: FlippyxFlakyForever(Cool Name), flippyxflaky (Cool Name), uniquexpersonality, whyareyourightinfrontofme(Cool Name), w3irdo13, Crazypunkchic208, and Gunslingers-White-Rose (Cool Name) for reviewing, thanks guys! Now, on to chapter 2.

Flaky was trying in vain to get all the dandruff out of her quills. She tryed brushing it out but there was to much of it. "Stupid dandruff" She said to herself. So she sprayed some perfume on herself and waited patiently for Flippy. She was smiling widly at the fact that he asked her out, she did have a crush on him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She went over and opened it. Flippy was behind it, fumbling with his dog tags. He looked up and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Flippy?" Flaky said.

"Huh, oh uh you ready to go?" Flippy asked.

"Sure, how do I look?" She said as they headed towards Flippy's jeep.

"Beautiful." Flippy blurted out without thinking. He blushed and covered his mouth.

He didn't see through her red fur, but Flaky was also red in the cheeks. They drove in silence and got out and headed inside. Once they got their skates they went over to the rink. Flippy got on the glossy wooden floor and offered his paw to Flaky. She smiled shyly and accepted.

"I'm really not that good at skating." Flaky admitted once they started skating.

"Your not, well i'll help you." He said.

"Oh, well alright." she said. And with that Flippy let go of her paw and she slipped and slid slid until she fell back into Flippy's arms.

"Don't worry, I've gotcha." He said reassuringly. Flaky felt so safe in his arms. Flippy raised her back on her feet and he held her paw and guided her around the rink.

"Now just move your feet from side to side, like this." He said as he gave her an example. She did what he told her to and found herself not slipping or slidding or falling. She was skating, and Flippy taught her how to! She skated back over to Flippy and gave him a hug. He was caught off guard and tumbled to the ground. They looked at eachother and started laughing. They laughed and laughed until they ran out of laughs. So they got up and started skating around in a circle until the dj announced it was time for couple skating. Then some lights came on that made the rink filled with hearts. They smiled and skated paw in paw until they were interupted by Disco Bear.

"Hey baby, hows bout you ditch this loser and come with me." Disco said as he stopped in front of Flaky and Flippy.

"How about you leave us alone." Flaky replied.

"Rejected!" Toothy called out as he skated by. This made them laugh and skate off. They finally made it back to Flaky's house and they stood infront of her door to say goodbye.

"Thanks for today, I really had fun." Flaky said as she gazed at Flippy.

"It was no problem." Flippy gave his minamal answer. Flaky smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Good bye!" She said as she closed the door behind her. Flippy stood there and rubbed his bright red cheeks. He smiled and got in his jeep and drove home, thoughts of Flaky dancing through his mind.

Looks like Chapter 2 done! Hope you guys liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three already! Well I'll get this out of the way. If you want your OC in my story, then just tell me his/her name and a description of him/her and I will choose one(or maybe more) to be in my story! Well, i'll let you read chapter three.

The very next day, Flippy walked down the block towards Flaky's house. He had so much fun that he wanted to do something else with her! He walked down the sidewalk that led to her house. He walked past Giggles, when she saw him heading towards Flaky's house, she got all giddy and followed him.

"Hey Flippy whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Goin to go see Flaky." Flippy replied.

"Why you doin that?" Giggles asked cutely.

"To see if she wants to go to the park." Flippy answered simply.

"Oooooohh, so your asking her out, you know, on a date." Giggles said as she started giggling with excitment.

"No, It's not a date, I just want to see if she wants to hang out." Flippy said quickly as he blushed.

"Oh please! I saw you two last night. You were holding hands!" Giggles said as she nearly exploded with excitement.

"Yeah, so? I was teaching her how to skate." Flippy said simply.

"And after that?" Giggles asked.

"Oh, well, uh..." Flippy trailed off feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

"I knew it! You do like her!" Giggles yelled out of excitment and giddyness.

"...Well, so?" Flippy said. Giggles calmed down rather quickly.

"Everyone likes someone." She said as she placed a hand on Flippy's shoulder. Then the cute, giddy smile returned on her face.

"Now, go get her tiger!" She said trying to make him confident. He smiled bravely and walked up to Flaky's front door. He knocked on the front door. It opened slightly and Flaky's eyes and heart shaped nose appeared through the crack. When she saw it was Flippy, her eyes lit up with joy. She closed the door, then Flippy heard a series of clicking and unlocking of locks. Through all this racket he heard her giggling, it made him blush a bit. When she unlocked the last lock she opened the door and gave him a shy smile.

"H-Hi F-Flippy." Flaky said nervously.

"W-What brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh, w-well I was w-wondering if you wanted to go to the park." Flippy asked nervously.

"Sure, i'd love to!" Flaky said happily. Flippy smiled, both happily and relived. Flaky locked and closed her door then she went off with Flippy towards the park. When they got there they headed straight to the playground, when they were inside the playground they saw Cuddles and Giggles playing tag, and Handy and Petunia on the see-saw. They smiled and headed towards the slide. They climbed up the later, one after the other. Flippy went down first and Flaky followed. When Flippy reached the bottom and was about to get up when Flaky crashed into him. Flippy opened his eyes to see Flaky on top of him, she gave a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. Flippy also started laughing and then they both started laughing happily, the other tree friends looked over and started laughing as well. When all the laughter ended Flippy and Flaky went over to a bench and sat down.

"Well that was fun." Flippy said as Flaky chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks for spending time with me." Flaky said as Flippy blushed.

"No problem Flaky, I like spending time with you." Flippy said. Flaky blushed and scooted closer to Flippy.

"D-Do really mean t-that?" Flaky asked. Flippy smiled and layed a paw on her's. Flaky smiled shyly and blushed so deep that it showed through her red fur.

"Yes, I do Flaky." Flippy whispered and inched closer towards her. Flaky moved in closer until she could feel his breath coming out of his nose. Then, Flippy pushed his lips against Flaky's. Flaky's blush somehow deepened as she felt his soft, warm lips against her's. Flippy felt like he was going to explode from joy, her lips were so soft and warm against his. They felt like they could have gone on for hours. Giggles looked over at them and smiled and let out a cute "Aaaaaawwwwwwww!". Flippy was as happy as he could be right at that moment. When they broke they looked at eachother lovingly.

"Um, we can go back to my house if you want." Flaky offered.

"Uh, y-yeah lets get going." Flippy said as he got up and started walking towards Flaky's house with everyone staring at them cutely.

Awwwwwwww! that one was cute! Well, next chapter will have an OC in it so please give me your OC to put in my story. Should I say it? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I mentioned this name before, but that was just mentioning. This is more of a personal thanks to FlippyxFlakyForever. You have encouraged me to continue this story through good and bad. If your still reading this story, I want to thank you, your awesomeness, your encouragement, and your belief in FlippyxFlaky. :) Now! On to the chapter! Note: I won't be using your OC this chapter, sorry for pissing you off. :( But I do have a list of which ones I'm using. Congradulations FlippyxFlakyForever and Kenikitten, your OCs will be added in later on and some others as well.

Flippy stared off into space. He felt someone shake his shoulder. Flippy blinked and looked over at the person sitting next to him. Flaky sat next to him, still shaking his shoulder. Flippy glanced around, they were still at the park.

"You wanna go back to my house?" Flaky interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sure." Flippy said. Flaky smiled, got up and started walking towards her house with Flippy. 'I was only daydreaming.' Flippy thought sadly. He pictured he and her kissing again, feeling her sweet, soft lips against his. Flaky's arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Flippy?" Flaky's voice startled him.

"Huh, oh, just got lost in my thoughts." Flippy said. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Flaky blushed and thanked god her fur was red. Flippy to blushed, he was realived no one could read minds. They finally made it to Flaky's house, she unlocked the door and they walked in.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Flaky asked.

"Well, there was this cool movie on TV." Flippy said.

"Alright, I'll go make some popcorn." Flaky said and went to the kitchen. Flippy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Flaky walked in shortly with a bowl of popcorn. She looked over at what movie Flippy had picked. It was a war movie. Flaky gasped and looked at Flippy, he was staring intently at the screen.

"Come on sit down, this is my favorite movie." Flippy said, his eyes glued to the television.

"A-Alright." Flaky said nervously.

Flaky sat down next to Flippy. In the movie, the men were at war, at one part, a soldier shot a round into another soldier's chest, blood spurted out and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. Flaky gasped and looked at Flippy, he munched on some popcorn and whatched with intrest.

"What's the matter Flaky?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, t-that part s-scared me." Flaky said.

"Don't worry, it's just a movie." Flippy tried to calm her. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. Flaky smiled and relaxed in his arms. They whatched the rest of the movie, Flaky jumping at some parts and Flippy rubbing her back to calm her. After the movie, Flippy stood up and headed for the door.

"Well I best be heading home." Flippy announced.

"Oh, uh, alright." Flaky said, dissapointment in her voice. Flippy smiled and hugged her tightly. Flaky chuckled nervously and returned the hug. After Flippy left, Flaky went straight to the phone and called Giggles.

"Hello." Giggles answered the phone.

"G-Giggles, I need some advice." Flaky said nervously.

"Sure, what?" Giggles answered holding in her excitment.

"W-What do you d-do if y-y-you love s-someone?" Flaky asked. Giggles couldn't hold in her excitment and yelped.

"Eeeeeee! It's Flippy, isn't it!" Giggles said as she, um well, giggled. Flaky blushed deeply.

"Y-yes, it is." Flaky said quietly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, you two are so cute together!" Giggles yelled making Flaky jump in shock.

"Um, Giggles, what do I do?" Flaky asked, getting slightly annoyed by her friend.

"Eeeeeee, huh, oh, well hold on just a sec..." Giggles trailed off and hung up. Flaky put the phone back on the reciever and wandered what Giggles was doing. Her thoughts were interuppted by a loud rapping on her door. She went to the door and unlocked all the locks and opened the door to reveal Giggles standing beyond it. Giggles look up and rushed inside, and sat on the couch. Flaky closed the door and took a seat next to her.

"How did you..."

"Do you really love Flippy?" Giggles cut Flaky off. Flaky looked away and blushed, thanking god again for giving her red fur.

"Y-Yes, I do." Flaky said quietly.

"What do you love about him?" Giggles asked.

"Well, he's so sweet, kind, cute, and, and..." Flaky looked at Giggles to find her staring at her cutely.

"So, anyway, what should I do?" Flaky asked yet again.

"Well, you can make the first move, or you can wait for him to." Giggles explained.

"Yeah but, what if he dosen't feel the way I feel for him?" Flaky asked.

"If he didn't I don't think he wouldn't have asked you out then." Giggles said.

"W-Well..."

"Come on! Just tell him!" Giggles cut Flaky off. Flaky thought for a moment.

"He might be waiting for me to." Flaky finally said.

"There ya go! Besides, I think he likes you- no he loves you!" Giggles said.

"You, think or you know?" Flaky asked.

"Huh, oh, uhhhh, look at the time! I have to, uh, go meet Cuddles, yeah, we're gonna go, uh, make out, yeah so, bye!" Giggles stuttered, got up and ran out the door. She didn't think that Flippy loved Flaky, She knew Flippy loved Flaky. After all, he did tell her didn't he? She just didn't want to ruin the suprise for Flaky.

For those who didn't get it, they never really kissed. :( Dissapointing, I know. So, for those mentioned on the top, I will be useing your OCs as main charecters, but don't worry, your OC might be one of the lucky ones who get to make a cameo! Until next time, happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Media and Call of Duty: Black Ops is owned by Trearch

Haha! I be back! Now that I have your attention, I have a list of your OCs that will be appearing in the story! The OCs I will be using are Seymour, Keni, and My own OC, Muffin. Also, appearences from others in this chapter.

After Giggles had left, or ran away, Flaky to walked out the door, in need of fresh air. When she walked outside, she saw Nutty eating large amounts of candy, after doing so he drank the nearest liquid, which turned out to be cyanide. Nutty choked, sputtered and ran out in the street, only to be ran over by a pick-up truck. Guts, and blood sprayed all over the street and the truck, which was being driven backwards, and into a pole. Flaky gasped as she heard the crash, she looked up and saw Prickly behind the wheel. He shook his head and looked over at Flaky.

"Hey Flakes!" He called over to Flaky, as if what just happened had never happened. Flaky simply waved at the porcubear. A black cat, Thorn, was in the passenger seat. She regained her composure and growled at Prickly.

"GRRRRRR! You dumb redneck! It was in reverse!" Thorn screamed at him.

"Sorry, just stop calling me a redneck!" Prickly said.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Thorn said. Prickly smiled a her.

"Your lucky I put up with you." Prickly said, a grin glued onto his face. Thorn rolled her eyes.

"I will kill you." Thorn threatened, although she really wouldn't.

"With what, that dumb sword of yours." Prickly said sarcastically. Thorn scoffed, rolled her eyes and kissed Prickly on the cheek. Prickly was shocked but chuckled and stepped on the gas(Hehe, he didn't put it in drive.) and instantly drove through the pole and through several houses. Thorn screamed at him again when they finally stopped. 'Well, that was weird.' Flaky thought.

Giggles was already at Flippy's house(Hehe, Girl Power!). She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Flippy. After ten long, painful seconds, Flippy opened the door, he was covered in blood, blotchs of the crimson liquid were on his torso, arms, and legs. Blood covered his face. Although, it seemed that the Flippy standing in the doorway was not flipped, he smiled and greeted her warmly.

"Hey Giggles." He greeted with a smile, despite being drenched in the blood of all of residents in Happy Tree Town.

"Oh, u-uh, hey Flippy." Giggles said, nervousness on her face. Flippy looked puzzled at her nervousness. He glanced at all the blood on his person and realized why.

"Oh, um, yeah I sorta... you know." Flippy said, a shamed. He led her inside, Muffin was seen inside, playing on Flippy's Xbox 360. He was wearing a headset so he was obviously playing online.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Flippy said as he headed off towards the bathroom.

"Hehehe, I just killed like a thousand zombies!" Muffin exclaimed/announced. Giggles sighed and sat next to the tan bear talking to people over the internet.

"So, what game ya playin'?" Giggles asked.

"Call of Duty: Black Ops. Nazi zombies." Muffin answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"This the new map pack?" Giggles asked, getting intrested.

"Yep." Muffin gave his minimal answer. Giggles started watching, seems Muffin had something called a "raygun". He was killing a lot of zombies. At one point, he was on top of some stairs and zombies were just streaming up the stairs. Muffin did something that amazed her. He dove(Dolphin dived) down the stairs and into the stream of zombies and exploded. (In the game) He got up and laughed, until he was killed by a zombie.

"Awwww, I died. Anyway, why are you here?" Muffin asked Giggles as he turned the Xbox off. Giggles motioned for him to lean over, he did. Giggles cupped her hands around one of Muffin ears and leaned in close.

"I think Flippy loves Flaky." Giggles whispered into Muffin's ear. She leaned back and let Muffin respond.

"Is that so." Muffin finally said. Giggles eyes widened.

"Is that so? Muffin! They're meant for each other!" Giggles exclamied.

"Alright, alright, don't bust a nut. Why are they meant for each other." Muffin said.

"Well, they are best friends, they go together well." Giggles explained. Muffin didn't seem convinced.

"That's not a lot. They could just turn out to be close friends like me and Sprinkles." Muffin said. Giggles smiled and told Muffin one more thing before Flippy came out of the bathroom.

"Flaky told me she loves Flippy."

Muffin gasped as Flippy walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what have you guys been doin'?" Flippy asked.

"Nothin'." Muffin answered simply.

"Oh, well, alright." Flippy said as he sat on the couch.

"Oh! Um, Flippy, can I talk to you..." She turned to Muffin. "...Privately." She added, Muffin gave the thumbs up sign, took out his lighter and cigarettes, and walked outside.

"What, uh, did you wanta talk about?" Flippy said, Giggles smiled her trademark cute smile.

"Do you love Flaky?" She asked cutely. Flippy looked away, probably to hide the growing blush on his face, when he turned back to face her a half second later, there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, um, well, um, well, um, well, yes!" Flippy finally said. He sighed, his blush had returned. Giggles let out all her excitement right there.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! You two are so cute together! Do you really love her?" Giggles squaled.

"Yeah, I really love her." Flippy replied.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Thats great, cause Flaky loves you to!" Giggles screamed.

"What, what, what, Flaky loves me to?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah, she really loves you." Giggles said, she was still all giddy and was, well, giggling.

"Wow, I-I need to tell her." Flippy said. Giggles gave Flippy a warm hug.

"You just do what feels right. Tell her what you want to tell her." Giggles said a little more calmly. Flippy pulled out of the hug and smiled at Giggles.

"Thanks you Giggles." Flippy thanked her gratefully. He stood up and headed out the door. Outside it was a warm and sunny day, Muffin was leaning on the outside of the house, smoking a cigarette. He spotted Flippy and, without looking, flicked the cigarette in a random direction. The cigarette landed right in Prickly's eye, who was driving his truck in the distance. Prickly yelled in pain and his truck swirved of the road and into Flippy's house, it struck the wall right next to Muffin. Suprisingly, the wall didn't get smashed. Muffin let out a sigh of relief, but, the door on the driver's side flung open, smasing him into the wall. Prickly Jumped out and screamed and ran into the road, only to be run over by the mole. Despite all this, Flippy still continued walking to Flaky's house. As he walked down the side walk, Cuddles spotted him.

"Hey Flippy, where ya headin?" Cuddles called out to Flippy.

"I'm gonna go tell Flaky that I love her!" Flippy replied happily.

"Really? Way too go dude!" Cuddles said happily. That gave Flippy a confidence boost, soon everybody started cheering for him.

"Go Flippy!" Toothy had called out.

"You can do it!" Sniffles had cheered.

Muffin came out of the hospital, freshly bandaged, and asked what he was doing.

"Gonna go tell Flaky I love her!" Flippy said cheerfully.

"Sweet, I'm gonna go watch a movie!" Muffin said as he went towards the movie theater.

Soon a group of people near Flaky's house cheered him on. "Flippy, Flippy, Flippy!" They had cheered, Flippy gave them the thumbs up sign and knocked on Flaky's door. The group ran off. Flaky answered the door, she was happy to see Flippy.

"H-Hey F-Flippy." Flaky said nervously.

"Hey Flaky, I, um, need to tell you something. Something very important." Flippy said softly. Flaky had a look that said'I am really nervous'. She nodded and led him inside. Inside, they both sat on the couch. Flippy's eyes turned soft, and he slowly placed his paw on top of her paw. Flaky nervously licked her lips.

"F-Flaky, You and me, h-have been best friends, for as long as I can remember. But, lately, I've been feeling something m-m-more..."Flippy let his words set before continueing.

"Flaky, w-what I'm trying to say is, is, I... love you." Flippy finally let the words, he had been holding in for quite some time, out. Flaky gasped, tears formed in her eyes, not sad ones, but ones of pure joy(Note, sad tears taste like salt, yet happy tears taste like sugar.). The tears slid down her cheeks, Flippy wiped them away softly. Flippy wrapped his arms around her happily, and Flaky let all her tears flow into his shoulder.

"Oh Flippy! I love you to!" Flaky sobbed out of joy. She brought her head up to face him, their faces were a mere couple of inchs apart. Flippy smiled, Flaky smiled, and they both started pulling towards each other, soon, their heart-shaped noses were touching, making both of them blush. Then, their lips locked. They kissed each other, feeling no other emotion besides love. Flippy cheeks were the shade of strawberry's and Flaky's cheeks were redder then her fur. After what felt like one, two, maybe three forevers, they slowly pulled apart. They smiled at each other, and continued kissing.

Chapter five completed! Thank you to everyone who let me borrow their OCs! Don't worry, there will be action later on. Anywho, till next time, write those stories, send those messages, subscribe, and please review!


End file.
